melodys_media_libraryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pebble and the Penguin (VHS/DVD)
Synopsis From the majestic landscapes of a frozen land comes a beloved animated adventure to warm everyone's heart. Featuring the incomparable songs of Barry Manilow and Bruce Sussman, and the voice talents of Martin Short, James Belushi, Tim Curry and Annie Golden, this animated tale from the creator of The Secret of NIMH is a magical musical treat for all. Your kids will love it...and you will too (Elayne Blythe, Film Advisory Board, Inc.). The Full Moon Mating Ceremony, a real-life penguin tradition, requires that bachelor birds present pebbles to their sweethearts. And in this film, a shy bird named Hubie has the perfect stone for his love, Marina. But there's considerable competition for Marina's affections, and in an exciting race against time, sea, storm and a host of other obstacles, Hubie learns that it's not the perfect pebble but rather the perfect penguin that always gets the girl. Featuring the incomparable songs of Barry Manilow and Bruce Sussman, this animated tale is a magical musical treat for all. "Your kids will love it...and you will too." (Elayne Blythe, Film Advisory Board, Inc.) VHS Supplements 1995 VHS 1999 VHS Advertised on: Theatrical release # Getting Even With Dad (1995 VHS) 1995 VHS # Richie Rich (1995 VHS) # National Velvet (1995 VHS) # Little Women (1995 VHS) # The Black Stallion (1995 VHS) # My Summer Story (1995 VHS) # Fluke (1995 VHS) 1996-1998 VHS # All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996 VHS) # The Wizard of Oz (1996 VHS/1997 DVD) # Lassie Come Home (1996 VHS) # Courage of Lassie (1996 VHS) # The Yearling (1996 VHS) # Flipper's New Adventure (1996 VHS) # Fluke (1996 VHS) # How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1996 VHS) # Chitty Chitty Bang Bang (1996 VHS) # A Christmas Story (1996 VHS) # Getting Even With Dad (1996 VHS) # MGM Sing Alongs: Friends (VHS) # MGM Sing Alongs: Searching For Your Dreams (VHS) # MGM Sing Alongs: Being Happy (VHS) # MGM Sing Alongs: Having Fun (VHS) # The Pink Panther Cartoon Collection: Prehistoric Pink (VHS) # The Pink Panther Cartoon Collection: Pink Bananas (VHS) # The Pink Panther Cartoon Collection: Pink Elephant (VHS) # The Pink Panther Cartoon Collection: Jet Pink (VHS) # The Pink Panther Cartoon Collection: Pink-A-Rella (VHS) # Hello Kitty: Wizards of Paws (VHS) # Hello Kitty: Kitty and the Beast (VHS) 1998-1999 VHS # The Princess Bride (1998 VHS) # All Dogs Go to Heaven (1998 VHS) # All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1998 VHS) # Joey (1998 VHS) # Fluke (1998 VHS) # The Man in the Iron Mask (1998 VHS) # Jack the Giant Killer (1998 VHS) # Great Balls of Fire (1998 VHS) # Chitty Chitty Bang Bang (1998 VHS) # An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998 VHS) # A Christmas Story (1998 VHS) # Prancer (1998 VHS) # Babes in Toyland (1998 VHS) # The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998 VHS) # The Courtship of Eddie's Father (1999 VHS) # Courage Mountain (1999 VHS) Category:Released in 1995 Category:Released in 1999 Category:Second Generation Videos Category:MGM UA Family Entertainment